


TRANSFER

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 在某次关于数码世界的短暂旅行后，那个世界送给他们一份惊喜。
Relationships: Patamon & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi & Chosen Children | DigiDestined
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *岳 & 光后天性转的沙雕故事合集  
> *TRI & LEK没发生过的02组高中时期时间线

这一切发生的很平静，谁也不知道原因是什么。仅仅只是当他们从那个世界回来后有个金发的女孩子和他们站在一起。

对，一个陌生的女孩子。

女孩儿很好看，有蓝宝石一样的眼睛，白皙的皮肤，高挑的身材。整个人好像都是金色的。然后她看着他们，眨了眨眼睛。

于是他们也对着她眨了眨眼，那时还没人意识到发生了什么。

直到八神光环视了一下四周，然后像是意识到了什么一样的皱了皱眉，试探性地喊道，“岳君？”

大家一起倒吸了一口冷气。

因为对方疑惑地点了点头，甚至有些尴尬地小声回应道“为什么都这么看着我，脸上有东西吗。”但等她自己说完，下一秒她就抓紧了自己的脖子，脸上布满了不可置信和恐慌。

他们赶忙上去让她松开自己的手，为了不让她——或者说他，把自己掐死。

巴达兽扑扇着翅膀飞过来，小心翼翼地落在他的头发上。是的，可能因为变成了女孩子连身体也小了一号，帽子早就不小心滑掉了。橘黄色的小Digimon用黑色的小爪子抓了抓身下金色的头发。

“是岳吧？我知道就是岳。”

然后他慌了。

高石岳真的恐慌了，时隔多年的，非常恐慌。

来吧，任谁突然换了个性别都会惊慌失措的。

大家显然都感受到了他的焦虑，八神光安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，井上京也有所感一样地凑过去把他往身上揽了揽。

虽然事情过于魔幻，但很明显此时如何安抚情绪激动的好友比询问到底发生了什么要有用的多，何况看他那副样子肯定是什么也不知道。

男孩子们都有些促狭，他们不会，或者说不知道该怎么和一个刚见面没几分钟的女孩子这么亲密的接触，尽管知道那是他们的老朋友——大辅和贤对视了一眼。就算是上个周末还三人一起度过了充满电影和游戏的男人之夜的那种也不行。

让他情绪平息下来并不是一件难事，高石岳并不是一个不善于自我控制的人，相反他平时做得相当好。但今天，他也只能蜷缩在椅子上，背靠着墙，膝盖紧紧贴着前胸，深深地呼吸着。小光安静地坐在他旁边轻轻地触摸着他的肩膀和背脊，试图尽可能多地给他些帮助的安抚。伊织也乖巧地坐在他另一边，不怎么讲话，但小男孩儿知道此时静静地坐在那里对自己的搭档来说就是足够有用的了。

另外三个人站在他周围，提着各样的建议。

“果然还是先去找光子郎吧？”

这是京。

“我觉得还是先和大和联系一下比较好。”

这是大辅。

很明显的，当听到他们提到大和，金发碧眼的人悄悄地往后退缩了一下。八神光眨了眨眼眼。

“那么岳怎么想？”是温柔又极其平和的声音，岳抬起眼睛看着眼前的人。一乘寺贤正眼中装满笑意地看着他，心平气和地询问道，“你想我们先通知你哥哥吗？”

“我……”他小声咕哝，“先别让他知道，他会爆炸的。”

大家笑了起来，想必都想到了对弟弟过保护的大和会表现出来的模样。

“很好。”小京笑着拿出D-Terminal，低下头一边输入一边说着，“我们先联系光子郎。”

很快光子郎送来回信，说他现在在家，他们可以直接去见他。是的，岳坚持这件事情还是当面和大家讲——只用文字的话都会吓坏的。

巴达兽大大的蓝色眼睛转了转，在他头顶上扇动着翅膀，“就算是当面讲也会被吓坏的，岳。”

岳耸耸肩，不置可否。他站起身，拽了拽袖子和衣角，他们现在都有点过长了。又再次好好地戴好了帽子，尽管大得有点遮他的视线。

“准备好出发了吗？”光温柔地看着他，然后捏了捏他的手。他点点头，不好意思地笑了笑。他发现他只比她高一点了，这让他还不至于那么挫败。

最后他长叹了一口气，脑子里乱乱的，包括待会儿见面怎么和光子郎说，怎么告诉哥哥，又怎么跟妈妈解释。然后他突然想起来奈津子正在飞往巴黎的飞机上，他的外祖父家里出了些事需要她赶回去处理。

天啊，他不能让他妈妈再为他的事烦心了。

一路上他根本没有听到朋友们在谈论了些什么，直到到达光子郎的住处。

光子郎看上去不是很意外，他只是沉思了一会儿。看了看他身边其他的五个人，又看了看他头顶上的巴达兽，最后再次认真的看了看他。

“是岳君啊。”红发的聪明人断言，接受十分良好。

“我很开心能看到你这么平静地消化这件事。”岳小声嘀咕道，他一走进来就在光子郎的床脚坐下，把巴达兽抱在怀里。

“金发碧眼的青少年在日本可不是那么常见的。而且……”光子郎意有所指地看了看他怀里的小家伙，然后他明智地把视线转回了身前的电脑，他至少还是能察觉到对方的低落情绪的。“别担心阿岳，我们会解决的。所以发生了什么事呢？”

大家沉默了，光子郎再次回头看向了这群年轻人。“很严重？那里有什么事情需要我们解决吗？为什么玄内没有通知我，甚至甲虫兽——”

“不……”看着愈加严肃的前辈，伊织开口承担了关于解释的重任，“恰恰相反。什么也没有发生，我们甚至，仅仅只是——进去吃了顿饭，像平常野餐那样。”

“这样吗。”光子郎松弛了一点，“我们或许要换个思路来想想了。那么阿岳，你有和大和联系吗？”

突然被点名让他猛地抬起了头，甚至不小心扯到了脖子。

“我还没。我要现在就联系他吗？他正在上课。而且之后乐队还有——”

“你得告诉他。”光子郎平静地对他讲，黑色的眼睛里是他一如既往的认真。“他是你哥哥，他得知道，他需要知道。而且，”他看着金发碧眼的人少见的因为情绪眯起来的眼睛，这让他想起了年长的那个，他清清嗓子，“就算为我们着想。这里没人愿意面对一个生气的大和。”

“哦……”他们陌生却也熟悉的女孩子突然就丧了气，他耷拉下头，小声说，“好吧光子郎，你是对的。他会生气的，如果我让他很晚才知道……”

小光轻轻地笑了起来，让屋子里的气氛瞬间轻松了。她坐在岳的身边，鼓励地拍了拍他的手。然后在好友给兄弟发送消息的时候，她拢起对方的头发笑着问，“你愿意让我给你编头发吗？”

她最好的朋友闻言抬起头怀疑地看了她一眼，小光咯咯地笑出声，“他们看起来有点乱，像杂草，岳的头发这么好看这样太可惜了。而且你不觉得他们有些长吗？”

岳看了看搭在肩膀上的头发，他无法否认对方的话。于是他耸耸肩，默许了对方的做法，再次把注意力放在了手指下，他不知道怎么和大和说。

八神光心情很好，甚至哼起了歌。岳的头发是柔软的金黄色，像金子一样。她拍了拍身侧的位置，示意小京也坐了下来。两个女孩子同时笑了，她们的手指穿插进眼前的一摊金色里，在认真的思考编出什么样的花样来。

**_我这边出了点问题，我……_ **

删掉。

**_哥哥，你不要紧张，没什么大事，但我真的需要见你……_ **

删掉。

_**我在光子郎家，和小光大辅还有大家在一起。有件事你得知道——但不是什么大问题，相信我好吗？所以别着急。办完你需要做的再来，答应我。光子郎会照顾好我们的，你知道。** _

他长叹一口气，认命地按了发送，然后把D-Terminal的屏幕朝下扣，好像是这样就不会得到回复了。然后他抬起头看了看光子郎，光子郎点点头又把视线转回到了电脑上。但是没多久，滴滴滴的声音就打破了他的幻想。

大和很快地回复了他的邮件。

我知道。乐队结束我就会过来。去问光子郎，需要我带上太一和空吗？他们可以早一点到。

太一和空？！

他不需要那么多人都知道！

“太一和空？这或许是好主意。”光子郎评价，他才知晓他刚刚无意识地早已把大和的邮件笼统地复述给了大家听了。

他感到苦恼，因为他已经看到光子郎在给年龄大一些的人发邮件了。他开口试图阻拦，然后得到了对方冷静的一瞥。

“我的确是说过我们会解决这件事，但我从来没说这是小问题。”年长者看着当事人叹了口气，“我们需要让大家知道，我们要提醒每个人。对吗阿岳？”

“你是对的……”岳把D-Terminal随手甩到了一边，然后尖叫了一声，“我很痛！”

身后的两个女孩子再次一起欢快地笑了起来，温柔地撩起他落在后颈的金色发丝。

“好的好的，我们会小心的。”

小京笑着说。

光子郎看着他们也勾起了嘴角，他站起来身来询问年轻的孩子们。“要喝什么吗或者吃点什么零食？”

小Digimon们叽叽喳喳蹦蹦跳跳地高声说好，然后一起瓜分了光子郎之后端来的柠檬汁和薯片。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

太一和空在两个小时后一起到了光子郎的公寓，空一边给大家分发路上买的饮料一边解释道她今天下午没课所以不用不好意思，太一站在一旁啜着手里不知是什么的黑色液体，笑嘻嘻感慨着今天本来就没有什么事让孩子们放轻松。

然后两个大一点的停顿了一下，一起把视线放在屋子里的陌生孩子身上。在这样显然是被选召的“孩子”们才应出现的场合里存在的生面孔，很难不让人在意。

“但这，这也和大和太像了吧。”太一抓了抓头发，难掩内心的平静。

有血缘关系的？搞什么，这是要他来帮他带孩子的？

空不动声色地观察着面前的女孩子，怎么说呢，与其说像大和，不如说更像——

然后她注意到了女孩子在怀里抱着的巴达兽，橘黄色的小家伙刚刚才吃饱，满足的在人类的臂弯里睡过去，嘴巴上还有没有擦掉的巧克力碎屑。她又抬头看了看金发碧眼的女孩儿，而且这个年龄来讲也……

年轻的几个孩子已经在笑了，他们笑得兴奋但却又克制，和平时放纵的模样完全不像，尤其是大辅。而光子郎正专心手头的工作。

把他们接进来后红发的电脑专家草草拿出了招待用的茶点就又投入到他专心致志的事业中去了，似乎没打算和他们过多解释什么。

空心里已经有了个模糊的猜想，虽然这也太过匪夷所思了，但是……最后她走到女孩儿的面前弯腰坐下。

“嗯，我有留意到岳似乎不在呢。”她听着年轻的孩子们大笑了起来，而眼前的那个显然有着外国血统的女孩儿转了转蓝色的眼睛，沉默地看着她。最后像是终于放弃了，那孩子抬手摸了摸巴达兽橘黄色的柔软毛发。坦然接过了空递给他的冰饮，少冰半糖，还加了柠檬汁，嗯是他往日的口味。

“哎呀，”女孩子小声苦恼地说，“既然已经猜到了就不要明知故问了。

空理解的笑笑，然后伸手安慰性地帮他整理了一下额前的碎发。“没事的，不要觉得尴尬。”她看着眼前的人因她的话迟疑了一下，但最终还是认可的点点头。她满意地站起身，又问，“大和果然还不知道吗？这可不太好啊阿岳。”

她不觉得如果大和真的知道发生了些什么后现在还能在学校里安心上课。

“说真的，我真的不需要你们每个人都来提醒我一次。”高石岳面无表情，任由后面的两个女孩子比划着他的头发。

太一睁大了眼睛凑了过来，盯着他看了好一会儿。从上到下的那种，包括他怀里的巴达兽。最后大男孩儿目光炯炯，说你站起来看看呢。

八神光不满地喊了声哥哥，太一听见乐出了声。他开心地附和道，“哦。大和马上就会明白我这个做大哥一直以来的心了。”

他没试图去搞懂到底对方话里指的是明白什么。吸管被他咬得在顶端瘪了下去，巴达兽还在呼呼大睡，所以他不准备分给他喝了。他有些气愤的这么想。身后的女孩子们似乎是终于弄好了什么，发出了喜悦的小声雀跃。

夏天总是闷热的，光子郎开了冷气的卧室里坐满了越来越多的人。他能感觉到头后浓密的头发在某一处突然沉重了起来，他转过头，小光正小心翼翼地把编好的辫子放在他肩膀前的一侧。对方察觉到了他的眼神，温和地对他笑了笑。

“会凉快些吗？”

他伸手摸了摸脖子后面，在好友未说前他从没有过这样的烦恼，但似乎她的确是对的。

是，小光总是对的。

看着女孩儿望过来的焦糖色眼睛里掺满了笑意，“谢谢。”他由衷地道谢，然后看着再后面些的小京，“也谢谢你，小京。”

太一和空已经聚集到光子郎的身边看他噼里啪啦地敲击着电脑，大辅拉着贤坐在房间里另一侧的床脚下看买来的杂志。

岳想他的确是有些无聊的，这人什么时候这么安静地待在屋里过？不是喊着大家出去玩就是吆喝着一起去数码世界。总归事情因自己而起，于是他真诚地建议道：“我觉得不是什么大事。要不你们先回家？”

红发的男孩子闻言抬起眼意味不明地看了他一眼，“我不太想错过什么好东西。”

闻声他不明所以地看着他。

贤笑了，说你会知道的。

然后他的确知道了。当大和背着吉他走进来的时候他正被几个女孩子强硬地抓着手比对着各色的指甲油。他面上不好看，可又不能对她们显现出来。就这么他抬起头和他哥对视了一眼。他沉默了，大和也沉默了。

“光。子。郎。”

他听他哥这么一字一顿，岳想还好，这人没有太生气也没太着急了。

太一附和，成长了啊大和。

光子郎面带愁容，转过头试图好言好语和那个做大哥的说几句。可下一秒就是常见的对方熟悉的模样——

“解释一下？他是被仙女棒的咒语击中了？！还是喝了什么魔法药水？！”

大辅不合时宜地插嘴，“没想到你还看过这些东西啊大和。”

大和怒不可竭，所幸被眼尖手快地太一赶紧揽了过去按在了他弟面前。

空非常懂气氛地给他分了一点位置，他才好认认真真端详起了他弟——可能现在是他妹妹了。大和左看右看，最后从女孩子们手里把他弟弟的手掰了过来。他又反复检查了一下，最后深叹了一口气。

“怎么不和我说呢？”

“怕吓着你。”

“这就不会吓着了？”

他弟弟装作有认真思考的样子，然后和他一本正经道：“你的确看起来冷静许多。”

大和听着一愣，心里有点想笑但是面上不显，他抬手像和以前一样一拳轻点砸在弟弟肩膀上以示不满，可刚伸手触碰到对方肩上就收了回去。

他的确很疼惜他的弟弟，在小学时期尤为明显。之后大了，懂了更多的事，他克制了性子里的一些东西，也逐渐收起了他那些面对幼弟时会蔓延出的满涨保护欲。为了自己也是为了他弟。在那些时间缓缓流过里，岳早就慢慢长成了挺拔又优秀的男孩子。他的弟弟并不需要自己无微不至的呵护与保护，岳能自己做好许多，不单是保护自己更能保护更多的人与物。他也曾经看着弟弟和他新的伙伴们多次往返奔赴在两个世界之间，那些新的冒险，新的任务，新的敌人。而他只能站在后面和太一他们一起看着，然后一次又一次的认清弟弟的成长，像是羽翼丰满的鸟儿，总归不需要他们一直的庇护。

岳打篮球，身姿挺拔却也纤细，还是少年人单薄的模样。但他知道弟弟看似削瘦的身体暗藏力量，覆在骨骼上的肌肉早已可以扛起责任与重担，自然也是从不怕他开玩笑般挥过去的一击。

可是他现在犹豫了。

弟弟变成了女孩子，他知道就算是换了个性别他的阿岳也不会变得弱不禁风只能被自己护在里侧。但抬起的手却又真的是落不下去了，他只得顺势把手掌收了回来然后又握紧了自己掌心里弟弟明显缩小一号的手。

“小子，长大的又不止你一个。”

岳眨了眨眼睛看着他，带着笑。他最受不了这个，便又没办法地叹了口气，低下头看了看弟弟的手。然后又抬起头看他。

“都说我们长得像妈妈，但是现在看起来也不是。”

岳挑起眉，难得一见的的一副“我不知道你在说什么”的模样。

太一从光子郎的桌前又摸了回来。他和大和走得更近，要说常见的话更多见的是石田先生，那个男人高大沉稳，大和的眉眼里和他是如出一辙的像。而他们的妈妈他并未见过几次，搜索了几番记忆，也多少是知道点大和的意思。

那对曾经的夫妻在长相上虽谈不上有多么的相似，但是性格里都是一致的强势与锋利，甚至是恨不得摔碎一切的决绝。长久表现在脸上，那夫妻俩难免在面上都带着生人勿近的凉意。大和的脾性十分里有八分随了他们，剩下两分他自顾自地认为是当初那几段冒险带来了磨平大家棱角的利刃。但是岳不太一样，他和大和长得极像，站在一起没人不会觉得他们是血亲，但是那孩子在言谈举止里却温和了许多。

小时候爱哭鼻子却也不娇气，疼哭了就哭一嗓子站起来又笑得和没事人一样说我们走吧。也不争不抢的，总是站在大家身边看着他们几个吵来吵去，听他们的话，也接受大家一切的不平与矛盾，反倒是很少见他和大家咋咋唬唬的争论些什么——也就和他哥哥或者搭档有了矛盾，气呼呼地一甩徽章就不干了。一切都明了后又会心怀愧疚地小心翼翼蹭过去说是我不对，你别生气啦。很难看到他有什么负面的情绪或者郁结的心事，充其量也就是那几次大家的分开行动里能窥见几分那个孩子小时候极强烈的不舍。

但倒是也十分懂事，再不舍也明白大家的路是不一样的，尽管他们的终点相同。

“哦？”岳莫名其妙地附和着哥哥的话点点头，然后问他，“那我像谁？”

他听见自己哥哥低笑了几声，然后抬手冲他额头弹了一下。

也不是很疼，大和怎么可能舍得下狠手。但他捂着额头装腔作势哎呦了一声。接着听他哥哥笑着低声说：

“笨蛋。你谁也不像，你就是你自己。”

-TBC-


End file.
